Sherlock the Bloody Asshole
by kaumilovey
Summary: Takes off after Sherlock sticks his foot in it in season 2 episode 1. Instead of forgiving Sherlock, Molly removes him from her life. Or at least she tries. But what happens if Sherlock realizes that caring may in fact be an advantage, and that he cares for Molly? I suck at descriptions. I just hope you like it. Comment to let me know if i should continue this story.


"You always say such horrible things, every time. Always. Always." Molly chocked out with tears creeping into her eyes, with an empty smile that never reached her eyes. I looked at her with a blank face. The sadness in her eyes made my heart drop, but I didn't know why. It was a foreign feeling for me.

"I am sorry. Forgive me. Merry-" I started to lean in to kiss her cheek but she interrupted me and took a step back, shaking her head. I was immensely confused.

"No. Sherlock I can't forgive you this time. Every time. Every time you insult me, and expect a small compliment or act of kindness will give you forgiveness. But I'm done Sherlock. Find a new pathologist." Molly said, finally letting a tear escape her right eye. She lifted her hand to wipe it and shook her head, laughing at herself. Turning around grabbing her coat she walked out the door slamming it behind her. I was left standing with my mouth still open, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sherlock you bloody asshole." John sputters as he stands up. A moan emits from my phone and I quickly pull it out. I looked to the mantle of the fireplace, pulling out the red box hidden there.

"Excuse me" I took the box into my room and opened it. It was Ms. Adler's secret phone. I called Mycroft. "I think you're going to find Irene Adler tonight. No I think you're going to find her dead"

* * *

"The only one who fitted her description. Had her brought here, your home from home." Mycroft stated as we walked into the morgue at St. Bart's. Looking around the morgue for my pathologist I was surprised to see she wasn't here.

"Where's Molly?" I asked disappointed at the lack of her joyous face.

"Oh, my intel says that she called in her resignation actually. Strange, I thought she would be the type to come in and resign. Pity she's gone though. She was a joy to have around." Mycroft tisk's. I was stunned. Molly loved Bart's, why would she leave? "You know Sherlock, caring is not an advantage. It makes things complicated." He looked at me sympathetically, and I scoffed.

"Who said anything about caring Mycroft, she's just a pathologist." I replied, shaking my head and tugging the collar of my coat up.

"Okay. Good to know. So here's the body," A mousey voice said coming out from the locker rooms and pulled the sheet off of the body. "Heads a bit mushed in, not really recognizable but you may be able to Id her from the rest of the body." Molly in a monotonous voice, lifting the sheet the rest of the way off.

"Oh hello Ms. Hooper, I thought you had resigned. Its nice to see my spies were wrong." Mycroft nodded his head at her and she laughed. I didn't know why but the sound made me feel like I had just drunk champagne, all bubbly.

"No, your intel was right, I was just the only one able to come in for this body. It being Christmas and all." She stated bitterly, rolling her eyes. "Everyone else had someone to spend it with I guess. But yea, after this I'm moving on from Bart's. Got offered a position in a different hospital, promotion: head of Pathology, and a pay raise too." She nodded and smiled, though it still didn't reach her eyes.

"Where at? If you don't mind me asking." I asked looking at her with hopeful eyes. Maybe if I could convince her that she wasn't just A pathologist but MY pathologist I could make her forgive me, or at least tell me where she was going to be working.

"I do mind. It's officially none of your business Sherlock. I'm just a pathologist, there will be one to replace me." She huffed out, her face still void of emotion. "Anyways, does she look like the women you were looking for Mycroft? I have to finish up here and start packing my stuff." She asked and pursed her lips.

"But Molly-" I started.

"No Sherlock, one too many times. I'm not forgiving you this time. Too far. You took it too far. And I'm done."

"But Molly, I swear, I didn't mean anything I said at 221. You have adequate lips, though they are thin, and your breasts are, fine?" I didn't know what to say to make this up to her. It hurt an awful amount and I had no idea why. It was the same feeling as when she had started dating Moriarty, well that was before I knew it was Moriarty, but multiplied by 100. She smirked and pulled her lip between her teeth.

"No. I'm done with you, and trying to win your approval." Molly shouted and took a deep breath, smoothing her ponytail back. "Now, Mr. Holmes is this Irene Adler? And if it is please leave so I can proceed with her autopsy." She looked down at the body and grabbed a pair of gloves putting them on.

"But Mol- "

"Get out Sherlock!" She screamed at me, her hands slamming down on the stainless steal table, rattling the body on the table leaving me speechless.

"Yes. Judging by Sherlock's body language when we first saw her body that is her body. Have a wonderful night Ms. Hooper. We wish you luck with your new job." Mycroft stated and grabbed my shoulders, guiding me out of the room.

"I told you it wasn't an advantage." Mycroft said glibly as we watched the cold metal autopsy doors swing closed. I watched her through the small glass window in the door for a moment. Scalpel in hand she sliced a Y into Irene's chest, pulling back the skin and pinning it back she started the bone saw to remove the ribs. She tossed her head to the side to try to get her pony back over her shoulder. She looked so beautiful doing the thing she loved most in the world. Blood covered her apron and gloves but she still looked beautiful somehow. I felt a rip go throughout my veins and settled in my heart.

"I think your wrong Mycroft. Caring. It could be an advantage. If it's the right person."


End file.
